There have been two basic modes of multiple computer communication; namely multidrop (also known as multipoint) and multiport (also known as multiplex). Multidrop networks consist of a plurality of computers attached to a communication line at several locations thereon. Traffic is under control of a central station, which permits orderly responses by remote computers comprising the network. Multiport networks consist of a first plurality of computers at a first location and a corresponding plurality of computers at a second location, utilizing multiplexing modems to divide the transmission time on a communications line.
Many times there are parallel networks using multiple parallel communication lines, at considerable duplicative expense. An example of such situations is found in the banking industry, where a network of teller computers often parallels a network of automatic teller machines. The networks are not necessarily compatible in protocol, speed, or the like. To date there exists no general solution for combining such networks, i.e. combining the capabilities of both multidrop and multiport systems to eliminate multiple, parallel communications facilities.